Happiness Words
by cbcwan
Summary: Es una historia sobre hatsune mikuo que se enamoro de su profesor de castellano para despues terminar con una grata sorpresa...


Happiness Words

(Hoolaaaa! Este es mi primer fic, por favor sean compasivos y no me critiquen tan fuerte ;w; DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NI NADA RELACIONADO ME PERTENECE) Hola, me llamo Hatsune Mikuo, tengo 17 años, y bueno... Soy homosexual.. La única persona en este mundo es mi mejor amiga Kagamine Rin la cual es un grado mayor que yo, pero la conozco desde que tengo memoria, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces, y le he contado todos mis secretos, hasta le conté quien me gusta! Se llama Shion Akaito es mi profesor de Castellano, pero lo conozco de pequeño y es 2 años mayor que Rin con tal que el es 3 años mayor que yo, me ha gustado desde el 5to grado, y el era el mas popular del salón cuando todavía estaba en el colegio, pero algo extraño es que el rechazaba todas las cartas de amor que le daban, decía que ya tenia a "alguien especial" Hmmm... Me pregunto si era esa perra de Kasane Teto, el una vez me dijo que le gustaba ella, cuando el me había dicho eso se me había roto el corazón en diez mil pedazos, pero falsamente le puse una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas... Bueno... Continuemos...

-Buenos días clase - dijo el profesor de álgebra, el señor Meito

-La raíz cuadrada de... - Dejé de escuchar lo que decía, ya que no me importaba lo que el decía ya que estaba ocupado pensando en Akaito. Ahh.. Hoy esta usando una camisa ajustada, que lindo!

-Suena el timbre - y ese sonido me hizo salir del trance y me puso muy feliz ya que me tocaba castellano, en ese instante me fui saltando del salón a los casilleros a buscar mis cosas de castellano, y me encontré con Rin

-Hola! - Dije con un tono muy alegre que al parecer Rin notó

-Hoola, con que alguien esta feliz hoy, eh?- Me dijo con una ceja levantada

-Si! - Dije apoyándome de los casilleros - Me toca castellano ahorita! Que felicidad! Voy a ver a Akaito! - dije levantando mis brazos de la felicidad mientras aguantaba mis cuadernos

-Oye, al parecer tienes competencia - Dijo Rin señalando a una chica que estaba hablando con el profesor, y no era nada mas y nada menos que Akita Neru

-Hush, esa perra, no sabes como hace que me hierve la sangre - dije yo apretando mi puño mientras Rin me intentaba decir algo pero no la escuche, después moví mi cabeza para verla y preguntar

-Disculpa, que decías? - Y ella respondió - Que debes cuidarte, ella es la chica mas popular de su salón y habían rumores de que a el profesor Akaito le gustaba ella - Dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro intentando calmarme, lo cual no logró y después sonó la campana y me fui a mi salón después de despedirme de mi amiga

_ En el salón _

-Ok alumnos, el emisor...

No me preocupé de lo que decía ya que estaba viendo sus hermosos bíceps, después de un rato sentí como una mano pesada me tocaba el brazo y me decía

-Hatsune, podría repetirme lo que dije? - Dijo el atrapándome fuera de guardia

-Emm... Dijo que el emisor es el que recibe el mensaje? - Todos se rieron de mi y el profesor me miró con cara de desconcertado, me sonrojé, e intente taparme la cara, cosa que estuve haciendo hasta el fin de la clase y el profesor me dijo

-Hatsune podrías quedarte un momento aquí? Por favor - me sonrojé y le respondí con un "sí" que parecía un susurro, después que todos en clase se habían ido el profesor señaló una silla que quedaba en frente de su escritorio y dijo

-Por favor, siéntate - sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo en llamas... Me senté y me dijo

-He estado viendo que tu promedio de notas ha estado muy bajo, podrías decirme mas o menos la razón de este hecho? - Me dijo, y empecé a tartamudear

-n-n-no e-es q-que m-me ggusta alguien... - Dijo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajé la cabeza y me dio una palmada en el hombro diciendo

-Ese es mi chico! Empezando a buscarse el partido, eh... Dime, quién es la chica suertuda? - Mi cara estaba ardiendo en llamas! Y también empecé a temblar, no sabía que decirle! Después de tomar valor le dije

-N-no, es a-alguien que c-conozco desde p-pequeño - dije pensando que todo había acabado, pero el dijo

-En serio? Y cómo se llama? - Empecé a pelear en mi cabeza pensando en decirle o no decirle... Pero al parecer el lado que quería que se lo dijera estaba ganando!.. Tome aliento... Y le dije

-L-la verdad, quien me gusta... Es-es... Usted - le dije, pensando ya que me cara era el infierno mismo cuando sentí una mano agarrarme la barbilla mientras me acercaba a sus labios... Me sentía que tocaba el cielo.. Después de un rato se separo de mi diciendo

-He esperado desde que estoy en 4to año para que te me declararas - lo miré con una cara de confundido y dije

-Es-espera, tu sabías que me gustabas desde que estoy en 1er año? - Movio su cabeza arriba y abajo señalando un sí, pronto me volvió a acercar sus labios esta vez con un beso mas apasionado mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominación, sentía que era la persona más feliz en ese momento...

Bueno este fue mi primer fic como ya les habia dicho, espero les haya gustado, DISCLAIMER DE NUEVO: VOCALOID NI NADA RELACIONADO ME PERTENECE! LOS DERECHOS VAN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES


End file.
